Boulder
| continuity = | image = | aliases = Boulder City | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = Colorado | city = | locale = | residents = | poi = Overlook Hotel | 1st = }} Boulder is a city located in the U.S. state of Colorado in the Rocky Mountains. It was settled as Boulder City in 1858 and became an incorporated city on November 14th, 1871. It is governed as a home rule municipality. Boulder has a land area of 25.85 square miles and an elevation of 5,328 feet. It has a general population of nearly 100,000 people. Boulder was the central setting of the 1977 horror novel The Shining by author Stephen King, as well as the 1980 film adaptation of The Shining by Stanley Kubrick and the 1997 television movie adaptation, Stephen King's The Shining by director Mick Garris. The fictional Overlook Hotel was located in the Colorado Rockies near the town of Sidewinder. The exteriors of the Overlook from the Kubrick film were actually shot at the Timberline Lodge in Mount Hood, Oregon. The opening aerial shots of the were filmed at Glacier National Park in Montana. Points of Interest ; Overlook Hotel: The Overlook Hotel was a luxury summer vacation resort nestled deep within the Colorado Rockies. Some sources indicate that it was built over top a Native American burial ground. Construction on the Overlook Hotel began in 1907 and was finished in 1909. According to hotel manager Stuart Ullman, the construction crews had to fight off angry groups of Indians that would attack the site. The Overlook became infected by what has been described by one source as a "house demon". For whatever mystical origins the hotel may have been birthed from, it carried with it a long history of ghostly hauntings, many of which came about as a result of suicides committed by either staff members or guests. The final residents of the Overlook were its winter caretaker, Jack Torrance, who went insane and tried to butcher his wife, Wendy, and son, Danny. ; Poplar Apartments: The Poplar Apartments was a small apartment complex. It was the home of the Torrance family for a brief period, and they lived there after relocating from Vermont. Residents included Jack Torrance, Wendy Torrance, and their five-year-old son, Danny Torrance, who had psychic abilities. Wendy and Danny were eating lunch one day and discussing relocating to the Overlook Hotel pending Jack's acceptance of a job opportunity. Danny later suffered a seizure, and Wendy contacted a doctor to come to the apartment to examine him. Films that take place in * Doctor Sleep * Shining, The TV shows that take place in Comics that take place in Novels that take place in * Doctor Sleep Characters from Notes & Trivia External Links * at Wikipedia References